


A Message

by allhailthegaycloud



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthegaycloud/pseuds/allhailthegaycloud
Summary: Thomas wakes up in 2016, and he has some important messages for his Sides from back then.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	A Message

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent I just want them to get along plEASE
> 
> credit to @sometimes-love-is-enough on Tumblr for the time swap idea https://sometimes-love-is-enough.tumblr.com 
> 
> also find them here on AO3 as arealsword!!

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Normally, Thomas would be able to attribute this uneasy feeling to Virgil, but he had the distinct feeling that there was a lot more than just some anxiety going on.

"Hey, Logan?" Thomas asked. Logan rose up, and Thomas just stared.

Logan's tie was very much the wrong color. And he was in front of the stairs, which was definitely not where he was supposed to be.

"What is the matter, Thomas?"

Thomas just continued staring before blinking rapidly and shaking himself out of it a little bit. "Okay, hold on, I just- that's not right," Thomas managed.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. "And how did you learn my name?"

"Patton told me it," Thomas explained. "But that's- that's not where you usually stand, and that's not your tie, that's the one Janus used to impersonate you….okay, no, I need to calm down before I start panicking."

"Panicking?"

Virgil appeared behind Logan, smirking. "Sounds like fun," he continued.

"Oh no," Thomas groaned. "Holy shit, I do not have the energy for this."

"Thomas! Where did you learn such rude language?" Patton scolded, and Thomas buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Roman?" Thomas asked, ignoring Patton for the moment. Roman rose up in his usual spot, looking extremely confused.

"How do you know my name?" Roman asked.

Thomas blinked rapidly before walking over to the couch and falling facefirst into the cushions.

"Thomas?" Patton asked. "Are you okay?"

Thomas just screamed into the pillows as a response.

"Anxiety, what did you do?" Roman demanded.

"This isn't me," Virgil answered. Thomas couldn't see, as he was still facedown in the pillows, but Virgil had probably just gestured towards him.

Thomas pulled himself up from the couch and walked back to his spot. "Logan," he said, earning a confused look from all four of them, "what's today's date?"

"It's December 20, 2016," Logan answered.

Thomas almost passed out right there.

"God, it's 2016 _again_?" Thomas asked. "How the hell is it 2016?"

"Again?" Logan asked. "Thomas, are you sure you're not injured or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Thomas rambled. "Uh….Janus! Remus! Get out here!"

Everyone shouted some form of "Thomas, no!" but Thomas waited until he saw both of them appear.

"Wh- I-" Janus appeared out of nowhere, clearly thrown completely off guard. "Anxiety, did you tell him my name?"

"Hell no, I have no clue how he even knows mine!"

A loud screech interrupted Virgil and Janus' argument, and six pairs of eyes turned to stare behind the TV.

"Okay, cool, you're here, Remus, that's good," Thomas rambled. "I'm going to need all of you here for this, because I'm really confused, and I'm guessing that there might be- well, nevermind that now. Here's the thing. I'm from 2020."

"Seriously?" Roman asked, beaming. "We can time travel?"

"That's the thing," Thomas exclaimed. "I can't time travel. But I somehow ended up back here in 2016, the day after Virgil's first video. So while I'm here, I need to get some stuff out of the way."

Thomas walked over to Logan and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry no one listens to you," he murmured. "You deserve better than what's going to happen. I hope I get to see you smile again soon."

He then hugged Patton next, smiling when Patton hugged back. "I'm sorry for putting so much stress on you. I try to help you as much as I can, but the world is a complicated, scary place. You don't have to keep putting a smile on for everyone. You're going to do your best, and you're going to need to accept the help you're given. You're going to be okay, I promise."

Virgil was next, and he hissed when Thomas wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Virgil," he whispered. "Roman, Janus and Remus are going to put you through so much, and I am too, but I promise you're going to be okay. You're going to step out of your comfort zone, and there's going to be some rough patches, but I still care about you. We all do."

"Shut up," Virgil snapped back, flipping up his hood so Thomas didn't see him smile.

Thomas then carefully walked over to Janus and took his hands. "Janus, listen to me," he said. "You're right. You went about it in several wrong ways, sure, but you're right. I do need to take care of myself more. And just for the future... don't talk about Remus when you do."

That only left Roman.

"Roman," Thomas began. "Things aren't great for you when I'm from. I'm incredibly sorry for that. I mean, we all kind of contributed to that, but I want to apologise for what I've done. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner, for letting you think that I'd lied to you, for letting you think that-" Thomas choked up, pulling Roman just slightly tighter.

"I'm sorry for letting you think that you're not loved," he whispered, a few tears finding their way to the back of Roman's sash. "I love you, Princey."

Thomas stepped back to his spot, looking at the myriad reactions.

"Oh, Remus, I almost forgot," Thomas added. "I'll let you take my phone and make a birthday video. Promise. Now I'm going upstairs to take a nap, and hopefully I'll wake up back in 2020. Love you guys."

Thomas headed upstairs, laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. None of them would probably remember this.

But he said what he needed to say, and that was enough.

He loved them.


End file.
